Seasons of Love
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: RENT Fic. Mark and Maureen are having relationship problems; who do they turn to? Roger. What starts out as clean advice giving soon turns into something more as Roger becomes romantically involved with both of them. Updated: Ch. 2 - 4 added!
1. Tune Up 1

Disclaimer: I do not own RENT. It's all from the wonderful mind of Jonathan Larson. (Is this part getting really old to anyone else?)  
  
Author's Note: I will try to update this as often as possible, but at the current moment I'm on vacation so it'll be hard to find time for posting and writing. Hopefully, there will be an update every two weeks. Also, the rating may change as the story progresses.  
  
Chapter One: Tune Up #1  
  
"Pookie, can you please get me a glass of water?" Roger said in a high-pitched voice as he fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
Maureen hit him on the shoulder. "I do not sound like that!" she shrieked. Her face had on odd expression on it while she tried to maintain a straight face.  
  
Roger grinned. "Sure you don't. Maureen." Shielding his shoulder from another hit, he got up from the couch. "I'm hungry. Do you two want anything?" He looked at Maureen and Mark, who was just getting over his laughter.  
  
"I'd still like a glass of water," Maureen said.  
  
"Right," Roger nodded, "and you, Mark?"  
  
"A cup of tea is fine." Mark smiled.  
  
Nodding once again, the guitarist said, "OK, so that's one glass of water and one cup of tea? Got it." He went to the kitchen, but turned around to look at Mark and Maureen, who were trying to keep their voices hushed.  
  
"Mark," Maureen asked, "I don't sound like that, do I?"  
  
"Well, no." Mark looked at her.  
  
"Liar," she spat. "Why don't you jut tell me the truth?"  
  
"But, Maureen, I am telling the truth!"  
  
Maureen went to say something, but, fortunately, Roger came back with their drinks and a bowl of Cap'n Crunch for himself.  
  
"Here we go," Roger set down the drinks. "One glass of water and one cup of tea." He smiled and sat down.  
  
"Thank you, Roger," Maureen said, trying to sound polite. "But I'm not very thirsty anymore." She stood up. "I'm going for a jog." Giving Mark a look, she turned and walked out the door.  
  
Roger watched her, then raised his eyebrows at Mark. When Mark didn't respond he spoke up.  
  
"Spit it out, Cohen."  
  
Mark sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get by Roger this time.  
  
"Maureen and I. Well. We've had relationship problems lately." He looked at Roger, hoping that would be enough; he continued when he saw it wasn't. "She keeps accusing me of stupid little things that I'm not guilty of! And she's more demanding, too. And I think she's cheating one me, Rog. Or, at least, thinking about it."  
  
Roger took in what Mark had just said.  
  
"You know what, Mark?" Roger asked. "As the man in the relationship, you should be able to confront her about the cheating idea. But, since it's Maureen we're discussing. Better find more evidence pal. Or just dump her."  
  
"Geez, Rog," Mark rolled his eyes, "you're really helpful."  
  
Grinning, the musician nodded. "I know. It's what I'm here for."  
  
The filmmaker simply sighed. "I think I'll go to the park. Maybe I'll find something to film." Mark paused for a bit. "This relationship would be so much easier if Maureen was more like you, Roger." He smiled at his best friend as he located his camera.  
  
The room was silent for a few seconds until Roger said, "Right,,, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do with Maureen." He gave Mark a reassuring pat on the back and watched him leave. With nothing better to do, Roger got his guitar and began playing it.  
  
Not even five minutes after Mark had left, Maureen came back.  
  
"Is Mark here?" she asked Roger instantly.  
  
Stopping in mid-strum, Roger looked at her. "Nice to see you, too, Maureen," he said. "No, Mark's not here; he went to the park. You just missed him by, like, five minutes."  
  
"Good," Maureen sat next to Roger. "I need to talk to you. About my relationship with Mark."  
  
Trying hard to hide his amusement, Roger set his guitar down.  
  
"Really?" he asked. "Well, what's wrong? Maybe I'll be able to offer some advice."  
  
"The thing is," Maureen started, "I don't feel that we're getting along very well lately. We're constantly arguing and he doesn't seem to be telling me the truth lately." Slight concern flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Hmm. Well, I know Mark enough to assure you that he doesn't lie." Roger thought a bit more. "Or, perhaps, you two need some time away from each other."  
  
Maureen hugged him.  
  
"Thank you so much, Roger!" She squeezed him a bit. "I wish Mark could be more like you." Releasing the somewhat stunned musician, Maureen kissed him on the cheek and went to her room.  
  
Roger shook his head to come back to reality.  
  
"They both think I'd be a better significant other."  
  
He picked up his guitar again and began to play it absent-mindedly. 


	2. I'll Cover

Author's Note: Well, I didn't expect an update to happen this fast, but I had a case of insomnia last night and a surge of inspiration so I wrote, lol.  
  
Chapter Two - I'll Cover You  
  
"The sun just came up and already they're arguing."  
  
Roger was underneath the blankets of his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. The soft sunbeams of dawn were starting to fill his room, much like Mark and Maureen's voices were filling the loft.  
  
Roger's opinions about the relationship problems were voiced from each member of the couple and their words floated into the musician's ears, some as harsh as notes from a guitar hat wasn't tuned properly.  
  
Finally, Roger couldn't stand the noise anymore. Getting out of bed, he scruffed up his hair and rubbed his face to give himself an I-just-woke-up look. He put on a slight scowl, hoping to make it seem as though Mark and Maureen had woken him up. Making sure his look was in place, Roger walked out of his room and straight to the kitchen, pausing once to glare at the couple, who had gone silent, on the couch.  
  
"I think we woke him up," Mark said quietly.  
  
Maureen looked at her boyfriend. "You don't say?" she said as sarcasm dripped off of her words like venom. Before Mark could retort, she stood up saying, "I'll go apologize to him." The drama queen went, more quickly than necessary, into the kitchen after Roger.  
  
Maureen found the songwriter cradling a cup of coffee by the counter.  
  
"Marky and I are sorry about waking you up, Roger," she said in a sexy- pouty voice. She looked up at her blonde roommate with innocent eyes as she wrapped her leg around his.  
  
Roger, who had an uneasy look, set down his coffee. Looking down at Maureen, he said quietly, "Maureen. I don't think you should be hitting on mewhile your boyfriend is sitting on the couch.."  
  
"Oh, hush," Maureen placed her finger on Roger's mouth. "What Mark doesn't know can't hurt him. Besides," she pressed her body against his, "you're probably a much better lover than he is." With that said, she kissed Roger roughly. Roger reacted by kissing her back and putting his arms around her waist. He had Maureen on the counter with her legs wrapped around his waist when they heard Mark coming.  
  
Mark entered the kitchen and found Roger cradling his coffee cup and Maureen painting her nails. He began to make some tea and he looking at Roger.  
  
"I know Maureen already apologized," he said, "but sorry again about this morning, Roger."  
  
"Forget about it," Roger smiled. "I have my coffee, I'm happy."  
  
"Good, good." Mark stirred some sugar into his tea.  
  
"Well, I have places to go and people to see," Maureen said. She stood up and admired her newly painted nails. "I'll see you boys later." She sneaked a wink at Roger before she headed out the door.  
  
Mark walked back to the couch as the phone rang. He ignored it, as usual, and chose to screen the call.  
  
"Mark, it's Cindy," said a very feminine voice on the answering machine; it caused Mark to stop dead in his tracks. "I don't know where the hell you are every time we try calling you, but right now is the worst time for you not to answer. Mom's gotten into a car accident and she's in the hospital. I'll call back later to tell you how she's doing." The room went quiet after the small 'beep' from the answering machine.  
  
Roger came rushing out of the kitchen when he heard a small crash. He looked towards Mark and saw that he had dropped his cup of tea, and was slowly falling backwards.  
  
In a flash, Roger's arms were around Mark's waist as the caught the smaller man in mid-fall. Using little strength, Roger brought his friend to the couch.  
  
"Mark," Roger looked at his roommate with concern, "are you alright?"  
  
Mark shook his head.  
  
"Is it Maureen again?" Roger bit his lip, wondering if Mark knew.  
  
Once again, Mark shook his head.  
  
Hiding his relief, Roger then asked, "What is it then?"  
  
"My mom," Mark said in a dry voice. "She was in a car crash. Cindy never said bad she was hurt." A tear fell down his cheek. "Oh. Man, I'm sorry," Roger said sympathetically. He wrapped his arms around Mark in a comforting hug and began to whisper soothing words to relax him. Not even thinking about what he was doing, Roger began running his hand along Mark's back and he kissed his head.  
  
This caused Mark to look up at his friend with a questioning look, but Roger could only answer it with a shy look that made Mark melt inside.  
  
Wrapping his arms around Roger now, Mark rested his head on the guitarists well-defined chest. In turn, Roger rested his chin on Mark's head and rocked him back and forth gently. The two soon fell into a light sleep as they waited for Cindy's next call. 


	3. Tango: Maureen

Author's Note: For all you readers who wonder what Roger and Maureen could possibly do on a date, here's my idea.  
  
Chapter Three - Tango: Maureen  
  
"Wow, you really like to look good for parties," Mark said as Roger fixed his hair for the third time in the past thirteen minutes.  
  
Roger smiled. "What can I say? It's how I am." He went into his room to get his wallet and jacket.  
  
The truth was, however, that Roger wasn't going to a party at all, and he hated lying to Mark. Though, in this case, he had to. He was going on a date with Maureen.  
  
Roger checked the time.  
  
"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" he said.  
  
Giving Mark a quick kiss (did I mention that he's going out with Mark as well?), he headed out the door.  
  
At the end of the street, Roger found Maureen waiting for him.  
  
"Hey there, Gorgeous," Roger greeted Maureen. He kissed her then looked her up and down. "Looking as beautiful as ever, I see?"  
  
"Anything for my favourite guy," Maureen replied seductively. She linked her arm in his. "Let's get clubbing!"  
  
Twenty minutes later, Roger and Maureen were at the infamous Cat Scratch Club ordering shot after shot of vodka.  
  
"This place is really crowded!" Maureen yelled over the music.  
  
Roger nodded and knocked-back a shot of vodka. His eyes were on a dark skinned girl who was doing a dance called 'The Lawn-Chair Handcuff Dance'.  
  
"Let's go someplace quieter!" Maureen grabbed her date's arm and dragged him out of the Cat Scratch Club. Moments later she pulled him into a bar that had billiards.  
  
Maureen sent Roger to go get drinks while she tried to find a free pool table. Seeing that there were none, she unbuttoned her shirt to show off some cleavage. Then she went over to a table where there were three men, who were about to start a new game.  
"Hey there, boys," she said in her sexiest voice. She leaned forward so they could star straight down her shirt. "I don't suppose you'd let my friend and I use this table?"  
  
The three men nodded, obviously assuming that her friend was female. Their faces fell when Roger came over.  
  
"I take it you found a pool table for us, baby?" The musician asked Maureen.  
  
Maureen nodded, and, when the other three went to object, she let more cleavage show.  
  
Roger simply smirked at them and began to set up the game. He could tell that that was only the beginning of what was sure to be a wild night. 


	4. Out Tonight

Author's Note: Dinner time!  
  
Chapter Four - Out Tonight  
  
"Mark, sweetie, what is it?" Roger asked his current - well, other current - lover.  
  
"I just can't help but think that Maureen really is cheating on me," Mark replied. He didn't know why he cared, I mean, he was cheating on her, too, after all.  
  
Roger gulped. "What - er - what makes you say that?"  
  
"Benny told me that he saw her at the Cat Scratch club a few nights ago with another man."  
  
"Well, now we have two reasons to go out tonight," Roger said. "One, for celebrating that your mom is OK, and, two, to get your mind off Maureen and her cheating."" He gave Mark a light kiss.  
  
Mark smiled in response. "You're right. C'mon, I'm hungry."  
  
Roger rolled his eyes in amusement and followed Mark to the Life Café.  
  
Once they were at the café, both men ordered their regular drinks - tea and coffee (guess who ordered which drink) - and starting scanning the menu.  
  
"The lasagna sounds good," Roger said. "I think I'll get that. What are you gonna have, Mark?"  
  
"Um," Mark looked over the menu one more time, "I'll have the miso- soup."  
  
In a few minutes, the waiter came to take their order, and then the two men were left to talk alone.  
  
"Thanks for taking me out for dinner, Roger," Mark said shyly.  
  
"Think nothing of it," Roger replied. "We're dating, of course I'm going to take you out." He smiled, but that was just to hide his guilt about cheating on Mark.  
  
After a while, their meals came and the two ate in silence.  
  
As soon as dinner ended, Roger stood up and looked at Mark.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of escorting you home?" he asked in a fooling-around voice.  
  
"I don't know," Mark replied. "My mother might not approve of you." A grin was starting to spread across his face.  
  
"What mother doesn't know can't hurt her." The musician pulled Mark up and help him close.  
  
Mark looked up at his songwriter. "As long as you won't tell her."  
  
The two kissed and, arm in arm, walked happily back to the loft.  
  
A/N: What do you think of the story so far? I promise to have more up A.S.A.P. ooh, and, if you have some free time, check out mine and Kyla's story 'To Live Just One More Day'. 


End file.
